Prior coin pusher games typically have a level game board for supporting an accumulation of coins or coin-like tokens and a motor reciprocates a linear coin pusher slat at an area of the board that is spaced from an edge of the board. Players direct coins into the coin accumulation through a coin guide which may be swivelable to enable aiming of the coins. The reciprocating pusher causes coins to migrate towards an edge of the board and to drop off at the edge singly or in groups. The discharge of coins is not uniform owing to differences in the stacking and distribution of coins that occur at different times. Thus the outcome of each introduction of a player's coin is subject to a strong element of chance.
The capability of swiveling the coin guide injects a skill component into the outcome of the game. The player may aim the guide in a selected direction in an attempt to destabilize a grouping of coins that appears about to drop from the edge of the board.
Coin pusher games would be more attractive and interesting to players if the coins exhibited more varied and more complex patterns of movement than occur in the prior devices. For the same reasons, it would be advantageous to provide the option of introducing a greater skill factor into the game.
Some prior coin pusher games of the above described type enable simultaneous play by two players as each can be stationed at an opposite side of the reciprocating pusher. A coin pusher construction which is adaptable to a greater number of simultaneous players would be advantageous to the commercial establishments where such such games are typically located and also to groups of persons who wish to play at the same time in proximity to each other.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.